Farewell to Thee Who Holds My Heart
by Petros24
Summary: Goku goes on a training circuit with the planet's other great fighters. Something happens when he returns home. Set post-Buu and assumed Goku never left to train with Uub. Summary is deliberately vague. Rated T for some language and mild allusions to funny business.


Thank you to Charismatic Beauty for the idea of this story.

Just to be upfront, the conversation between Goku and Chi Chi in the story has a few lines lifted from the 1989 Batman movie when Bruce Wayne and Vikki Vale are talking to each other in the batcave. Bruce's rationale and sentiments for why he has to be the Batman and serve as Gotham's protector seemed rather fitting for Goku.

**Farewell to Thee Who Holds My Heart**

Surprisingly, Piccolo landed a punch for the first time since the morning. He had pretty much just been attacking the whole time while Goku was blocking him. The weighted turban and cape was removed hours ago. Rarely one to give into his body's cries, Piccolo realized he was straight up exhausted and stopped.

He and Goku remained suspended in mid-air with the back drop of glacial mountains. Piccolo was trying to catch his breath and desperately chugging water. Goku simply remained still without any sign of wear and tear.

"You're a Saiyan freak," Piccolo remarked.

"You're a Namekian freak," Goku chuckled as he spoke.

"I think I've had enough Goku. I'm ready to return to the lookout. This has been great training for me; but even Super Nameks need to rest their bodies."

"Sure. You've become a wise warrior, Piccolo. You would have never listened to your body in training even ten years ago."

"Helps to have a friend who knows better." Piccolo offered his signature partial grin.

"Alrighty then. I suppose that's it for me. The circuit is over. I ought to be getting home right now. I miss the boys and Chi Chi."

"Say hi to the kid for me, eh? Even though he doesn't do much fighting anymore, he's definitely distinguished himself in other ways—at least according to this planet's standards."

"Definitely," Goku replied enthusiastically.

For three months Goku had been on a circuit of training with his fellow planet protectors working to improve his own abilities, and theirs. He started out lightly with Krillin (mainly more so the two could catch-up since he and Krillin were in different leagues at this point). He then remained on Kame Island and had about two weeks worth of solid work with 18. After he visited Tien in the mountains, and while they did some sparring, they both swapped techniques and worked on perfecting them. Tien now knew the Instant Transmission, and Goku perfected the tri-form technique without his three bodies being two- thirds weaker. After that, Goku kicked it up as high as it could go. A month at Capsule Corp in the gravity room with Vegeta. Per usual, the two went nuts against each other, broke the gravity room at least twenty-three times, gave Bulma a gray hair (which she had since dyed), and used the rejuvenation tanks non-stop so they could continue pounding the daylights out of one another. Saiyan heritage in its purest form. Goku finally finished with his now most well respected friend in Piccolo, giving him a chance to improve the speed of his attacks while Goku (usually) effortlessly blocked them.

All said, Goku was ready to head home. He felt his idea was well worth the time. He improved, as did the others. Instead of using Instant Transmission, he wanted to leisurely fly back to Mount Paotz for scenery purposes. No matter how old he became, he never forgot how much he loved living in and around nature when he was a boy. He appreciated every inch of it.

Goku arrived home to something less serene: an empty house. He sensed pretty big (and pleasure filled) fluctuations in Gohan's energy signature, meaning he probably should avoid going next door for the moment. But there was a note on the fridge which read, "Mom, went to hang out with Trunks at CC. Be back before 11."

That explained Goten, but Goku couldn't find nor sense Chi Chi anywhere in the small house. He decided to relax a bit after months of intense work. He was hungry though. Like, REAALLLYY hungry. He was living off fish and berries he could find the in the forest while he was with Piccolo. It's tough training with someone who not only doesn't need to eat, but simply doesn't as part of his biology.

Goku headed toward their outdoor bathtub and started a fire to heat the water. He realized Piccolo wasn't the only one with an ailing body. A hot bath would be great therapy.

Dusk had set and Goku was thoroughly relaxed to the point where he forgot about his hunger. Over the years, Gohan taught him to control his eating periods to be more in line with human norms. That didn't mean he wouldn't pig out once chow time arrived. His clear head allowed him to pick up a familiar energy signal. Chi Chi. Thank Dende, or King Kai, or the Supreme Kai…that whole thing had become confusing over the years.

As Chi Chi neared, Goku leaped from the tub and put a towel on to hide his private areas. He wanted to surprise her in some way since he hadn't seen her for so long. He decided to Instant Transmission behind her and pick her up bridal style. He figured he could carry her home that way.

Upon doing this, Chi Chi screamed, groceries went everywhere (Goku had no idea she was carrying anything), and Goku's towel fell off.

"Hey babe!"

"God damnit Goku! That's several hundred Zeni worth of groceries! And why are you freaking naked!"

"Sorry Chi, I didn't know you had groceries (Goku's hunger immediately returned) in your hands. And I was taking a bath. I put a towel on; but it looks like it fell off. See, there it is." Goku explained by pointing.

"Put the towel back on Goku and put me down."

Goku followed orders exactly, meaning he acted the way he might've years ago by putting his towel back on and forgetting he was holding Chi Chi, who landed on her bottom on the ground.

"Son of a bitch."

Chi Chi's tone was agitated and extremely cold. She wore a visible and deliberate frown along with the stone cold eyes she used to intimidate Gohan when he was a boy.

Completely shocked by the proceedings, Goku could only manage to say, "I'm really sorry Chi. It was an honest mistake. It's great to see you again," with a dejected and quiet tone. He heard nothing in reply as Chi Chi continued toward the house.

Goku put actual clothes on back home and returned downstairs to find Chi Chi simply staring out the kitchen window and doing a rolling tap on the counter with her fingers. Goku stood silently for a bit and thought about what was going on with his wife.

While Goku wasn't always the most tactful in uncomfortable situations, he figured the only way to address this was to strike a dialogue.

"Hey…Chi."

"The name my father gave me is _Chi Chi_. Perhaps if you could struggle to get all the way to the end."

At this point of his life, Goku at least knew marital life. This was getting weird. She didn't like his pet name for her all of the sudden?

"Okay…Chi Chi. How are you? What's been going on?"

"You wouldn't know that now would you?"

"No, that's why I asked," Goku's trademark naiveté shining through here.

"Are you upset about something?"

"No Goku, everything is _just _dandy!"

"I don't think it is. What's wrong?"

"You've been gone for three months, and you can't tell WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Is that it? That I've been gone? It's not like I just ran off. I told you and Goten what I was doing and why. This doesn't make any sense. If you didn't like the idea, why didn't you say something?"

"As if it would've stopped you from getting you're adrenaline fix! Why would I even bother? You do whatever you want and when you choose with complete disregard for your family! I could always accept that you have no manners, don't know the ways of regular people, and generally have a carefree attitude. But not the way you constantly run off like this, always without warning save this past time. When you add it up, there have been about ten years of time where your family has needed you and you weren't there…constantly justifying it as being for the greater good or to help protect the planet! I still can't believe your sons don't resent you-especially Gohan. You're fortunate for that you know. A lot of it was because of me, by the way. Had I not spoke positively of you, Goten would have despised you for not being there in his early years. And with Gohan, I still don't understand how he respects you."

Goku's emotions swayed from awkward and rejected to rather angry. He couldn't remember every truly getting angry at his wife.

"What you said is true, _Chi Chi_."

"What's true?"

"All of that was for the greater good and to protect the planet!"

"Why do you always have to be the one to do those things?! You're not the only strong fighter on this planet. Why can't Vegeta or Piccolo up the ante every once in a while?"

Goku took the latter statement as a slap to two of his closest friends. "For the record, both of them have! Piccolo has saved your son's life, as has Vegeta. Vegeta has also tried to be the one to protect the planet too."

"_Okay_ then. Why do you always have to be the one sacrificing your family for everyone else? Running around the galaxy to get stronger, running around our planet to train with people? Why couldn't Vegeta have been the one to do your 'circuit?' Do you know how hard all of this has always been on your family? Most notably the one with whom you swapped marital vows and had two children?"

Goku now felt insulted himself. She was speaking to him as if he were an imbecile. "Of course I know!" Goku screamed with wisps of yellow surrounding him and teal eyes for a brief second.

Never seeing this side of Goku, Chi Chi was now petrified. "Then why do you do it?," she managed to state quietly.

"It's just something I have to do." Goku stated, now with a calmer aura.

_Meanwhile, Next Door_

"Videl, Videl please stop for a second," Gohan gasped.

"Why?" Videl panting as she asked.

"I'm sensing a huge disturbance within my father."

"Is he in danger?"

"Not in the traditional sense. The disturbance is not physical, it's emotional."

"Is he at home?"

"Yea…"

"Do you want to head over?"

"That's probably a good idea."

_At the lookout_

The strongest mind in the galaxy could also sense what Gohan could. Piccolo knew something was wrong with Goku.

_Back at the Sight_

"Why?" Chi Chi asked, still paralyzed with fear from watching Goku almost transform in front of her.

"Because no one else can. I tried to avoid all of this. Piccolo almost killed me at the World Tournament before we married. Then, when we learned you were pregnant shortly after that, I hoped that I could live as normal a life as I could with my wife and child. And for about four years, it seemed to be working. I'm sure you remember how graceful those years were…

But then my brother came here, and it took both me and Piccolo to beat him, and barely at that. I even died as collateral damage. Then of course Vegeta came to the planet, and I wouldn't have been able to stop him without some lucky breaks despite my training with King Kai.

It was as I was heading to Namek that I realized we were entering an age of constant threats. Who else would be able to build up the strength to protect everyone? That's why I've had to devote so much time to training and getting stronger. Moreover, I've needed help along the way, which is why I came up with the circuit idea: to improve those who can help me when needed.

It's just something I have to do. I'm sorry you've never been able to understand that."

Chi Chi was still scared, and had been rendered tongue tied.

Goku continued, "I find it interesting that you don't apply the same standards to your own son. He spends a great deal of time away from his wife and daughter at conferences and working almost 100 hours a week at the university. You never suggest to him that he should scale back and spend time with his family. And Videl never says anything because she understands that what he's doing is what he has to do. He's doing what's best for his family even if he is away from them.

That's what I've always done. But you don't see it that way. I suppose it's because, as you should, you respect Gohan for being a well known professor. But clearly you don't respect me and what I do and devote my life to. The term 'karate bum' is ringing familiar here. How many times have you called me that? The savior of the Earth multiple times, and the liberator of the galaxy from Frieza is a 'karate bum.'

Every other week I hear about not having a job and how we have no money and how it's always entirely my fault that we struggle with bills. Every day I get the same lecture about table manners and cleaning up around the house. You lecture me like I'm Goten. It's true, I have a lot of short comings when compared to the typical husband. But how is it lost on you that I've had to pick all of this up as I go along? I learned to be a lover, a husband, and a father all on the fly, and in that order too. I never had the benefit of seeing examples of what these things are supposed to be when I was a kid. How did you miss that when we were kids? Moreover, even when you still came to understand that, you were still dead set on marrying me. What did you think? I would drastically change and become a model husband and provider?"

Goku had the stern look he wore in so many great battles. Of them all, the constant uphill battle to do the best he could for his wife while still having to manage the responsibility fate bestowed upon him had been the most difficult. No matter what he did, it ultimately seemed as though he would never be able to make Chi Chi truly happy. He was never enough for her. It seemed like a mismatch in the end. She wanted a normal life with a normal husband. Goku really didn't blame her for this, because he too wanted a normal life as well after they married. However, she just hasn't been able to cope with how things had changed since then and what it meant for Goku.

As Goku stood silent and thought about these matters, he considered the impossible. Perhaps it would be best for everyone if he simply walked out on the one woman he has ever and will ever love.

"Chi Chi? Do we still have that bottle of spirits in the cupboard?"

"…Yes." Chi Chi replied more relaxed than earlier.

Goku walked over and grabbed the bottle of moonshine. He then took several swigs that equaled a few shots. Seeing as that he almost never consumed alcohol, the effects hit him pretty quick. He felt light headed and less tense. This was the liquid courage he needed to do what he felt had to be done.

"Chi Chi, I'm going upstairs to pack. I'll be gone soon."

"Where are you going this time?!" Chi Chi yelled, now back to her usual fiery temperament.

"Don't know. But I'm not coming back. It's clear I don't fit into your vision of life or marriage. Frankly, I think it'll make both of us happier if I split."

Goku went upstairs and Chi Chi stood flabbergasted like a deer in the headlights. Goku shut the bedroom door and locked it. He couldn't help but remember the intimate moments he and Chi Chi shared here. It was here where their bond always felt so strong, as they would talk to one another late into the early hours of the morning. For Goku, nothing matched the bliss of those moments.

Nonetheless, he still believed his decision was wise. He started to pack and heard frantic knocking.

"Goku! Goku! Open the door. Please!" Chi Chi begged as she couldn't mask that she was shedding tears.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We just spoke extensively."

"Goku, you're so off base. You have no idea how much you mean to me! Sure the way things have worked didn't fit my idyllic vision of married and family life; but I don't care. I just want to be with you, even if it means everything we spoke about. I couldn't ever love another man. I've wanted to be with you since we were kids, rough edges and all."

Goku replied speaking through the door, "Chi Chi, we've had plenty of years to try and make this work all things considered, and it always comes back to what you view as my deficiencies. I'm better off gone on my own."

"What about Goten? He'll spend the rest of his adolescence without a father."

"No he won't. I will still be there for him and spend time with the boys. That much you can still count on. But you always tell me how much you love me when we have our arguments, but you so rarely show it. All I've ever done is try to show my love for you, and I get reciprocated with constant nags and no real solutions about how we might mend our differences. I can't handle it anymore because I truly do love you, and it's tough to constantly be berated by the person you consider your soul mate."

"Goku…" Chi Chi slid down the door with her face full of tears. She couldn't believe she had ever pushed Goku to this point.

With that, Goku left with a few items out the window and headed for the unknown. Perhaps where his Grandpa's old house was. Maybe he could make a newer and nicer one in that area.

"Goku!? Open the door!" With that, Chi Chi proved her salt as the strongest non-cyborg female on the planet and busted the door down. But it was only to see no one was there. Chi Chi collapsed to her knees and then flat on her stomach in belly wrenching tears.

After about a minute, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello! Dad! Mom! Is anyone home?"

Chi Chi heard Gohan and tried to rapidly dry her face and eyes on the way to the door.

When she opened it, Gohan could immediately tell something terrible happened to his mother. He could no longer sense his father's energy.

"What happened Mom? What's going on with Dad?

Chi Chi immediately started the water works again and collapsed into Gohan's arms.

"Your father left."

"What do you mean Mom?

"He LEFT! For good. He left me!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm also afraid it's my own doing."

"What? What do you mean?"

Videl then cut in with Pan in her arms, "Why don't we go inside? I'll fix some tea."

After Chi Chi calmed down and explained what happened, everything made sense to Gohan. His father was under emotional assault due to his relationship with his mother.

"I can't sense him right now. I'd imagine he'd hide his power for awhile after leaving," Gohan explained.

Shortly after, Goten arrived home, at which point Gohan had to explain everything while Videl tried to comfort Chi Chi.

"So what now, Gohan? Is Dad going to be around then?" Goten asked.

"Well from the sounds of it he'll be around to spend time with us, but I don't think he'll be looking to see Mom at all."

Goten thought about how he had no idea what to think of this, and then a familiar voice sounded.

"I don't either Goten." Piccolo stated after having read his mind.

"But I assure you that your father will still be there for you when you need him, and also when you don't. You haven't lost him; but unfortunately, your mother has."


End file.
